Nymphistra
category:Alliance category:Night Elf category:Rogue Appearance Nymphistra is tall for her people's standards, and when referring to people, she means Dwarves. She has dark blue hair, that's longer in the front than it is in the back, but overall, its shoulder length. The markings on the right side of her face are missing, but you wouldn't be able to tell anyway, because of the four scar, claw marks, that marr it. They start from somewhere under her hairline, and cover the right side of her face, as well as her eye, which is now open. Its colour varies from day to day, seeming to change with her mood. Around her neck is a necklace, with three little globes of colour glass, another necklace, with a bauble tied to it, and a pair of purple lens goggles. She treats these goggles with some sort of reverence, making sure they do not get ruined. At her waist, if it isn't in her hands, is her black parasol. Personality Nowadays, you have to catch her in a good mood to see her old happy-go-lucky personality, where she used to be so annoyingly cheerful that you'd just want to punch her and see if it'd go away. She's rather unresponsive now, really quiet, and watching the people around her. She looks as though she's assessing everyone of... Anything that may be useful information to her. History Nymphistra was born in Winterspring, a long time ago. She was trained and taught by her parents in the art of killing, spying, and many other things useful to an assassin. For a long time, she just did jobs for various people for various reasons, but when the Third War rolled around, she had been caught in Felwood when the Infernals fell from the sky. She was attacked by a few, and suffered from many wounds and head trauma. She lost her memory and her other personality, Red, was born from the taint she received from the Infernals and her anger. Arik Ranulfsson, Alrik's father, found her a year later, and searched for her parents. It turned out that they had been killed, so Arik took Nym as his daughter, since the memory loss left her with a childlike attitude, and brought her home to Ironforge in that same year. When the war finally finished, Alrik had come home to find out he now had a younger elven sister. Much confusion followed. A few more years passed... She got married, and had two children they they were both very proud of having. Not too soon after, her husband went off to the Dark Portal, to try and help with the demonic menace... She lost track of him, and after receiving a letter saying that he was dead (which she didn't believe), packed up and heading into the Portal herself to find him. She found him, but something had happened when she was in Outland, which is why she is so unresponsive now. She returned home, and found she couldn't live in the house anymore... She moved again, with her children, to her brother's home, only to leave it for some unknown reason and move to Loch Modan, in a small house on the outskirts of the town. It was said by the populace that they saw winged beings some days, laughing and giggling, and didn't know what to make of it. A few months ago the house she lived in blew up, and Nymphistra, as well as her children, disappeared, presumed dead by the amount of explosives and blood found in the house after they cleared the wreckage. Oddly enough, there were no signs of bodies. She may be spotted again.